


through sigh and wandering eyes

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Webster laughing with other people is probably one of the best and the worst hobbies Liebgott has in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through sigh and wandering eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for myself, because I wanted a Liebgott pining after Webster fic.

Watching Webster laughing with other people is probably one of the best and the worst hobbies Liebgott has in a long time.

Best, because he gets to see Web’s blue eyes becoming clearer and bluer than the sea, making him look handsome, making him look ethereal.

Worst, because he is not the one who is making Web laugh and he probably can’t do it because he is shit at conveying his feelings towards Webster. Always making him frown and upset instead whenever he opens his mouth to say something.

He sighs softly, rubbing his face when Web grins at whatever Christenson is telling him, flashing his perfect gleaming teeth.

“Stop looking at him,” Toye says, pushing Lieb’s head gently as he sits down next to him.

“‘M not looking at anyone,” Lieb grumbles softly, blinking his eyes away to look at Skinny and Babe playing cards.

Toye lights two cigarettes and offers one to Liebgott which the latter takes; inhaling the cigarette slowly, letting the smoke fills his lungs and calms his nerves.

“You know, if you like him so much, you should tell him,” Toye says, flicking the ashes on the ground; watching Webster animatedly talking to Christenson.

“I’ll end up pissing him off,” Lieb replies, no longer having the energy to deny his attraction towards Web; no longer having the energy to deny that he is pining for Web.

Toye clicks his tongue behind his teeth.

“Who the fuck care if you end up pissing him? At least you tell him instead of being all mopey ‘cause of him, _Jesus_ ,“ Toye grumbles, his voice sharp with frustration because he is sick of seeing Liebgott pining over Webster; sicking of seeing Webster being so oblivious even when Liebgott is always, _always_ looking at him.

Lieb rubs his face; exhausted with this heavy feeling in his chest, tired with this feeling like someone has set a big boulder inside him and making it difficult for him to breathe whenever he thinks or looks or talks about Web.

“What’s the worst that could happen? If you tell him and he rejects you then okay, you can move on. If he likes you back like that then good for you,” Toye continues, leaning back against the wall and clasping a heavy palm on Lieb’s shoulder.

“That’s what I’m afraid of – what if I tell him and he rejects me then I can’t move on?” Lieb mutters softly, watching Christenson getting up from the seat and leaving Web alone with his journal; face serious again as he scribbles something on the paper, tongue peeking out slightly from his lips.

“Fuck sake,” Toye murmurs quietly, rubbing Lieb’s head affectionately, making Lieb looks at him. “Look, if he rejects you then you can come crying to me and I will kick his ass or burn his journal or something okay? Just… Tell him because Lieb, life’s too short to be wondering ‘what if’.”

Lieb blinks his eyes, and glances at Web and he feels a jolt of surprise running like electric in his belly when Web lifts his head to look at Lieb with his too clear blue eyes that Lieb loves so much.

When Web smiles at him (a soft, shy smile that makes his cheeks colored slightly, a smile that makes his eyes sparkle, a smile that makes Lieb’s own lips tug up so easily), he thinks maybe he should be brave and take this chance to tell Web about how he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143172552642/webgott-au-where-lieb-is-pining-over-web)


End file.
